(a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a suitcase lock, and in particular to a suitcase lock that is easily operated to efficiently open/close the suitcase without using a key.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional suitcase, as illustrated in FIG. 1, comprises a body 1 having a front middle section in which a combination lock 11 with a key lock 12 is provided and two opposite portions to each of which a latch lock 13 is mounted. Apparently, the conventional suitcase has at least tree locks 12 and 13. This definitely ensures security and protection of the suitcase body 1 against undesired or unexpected opening of the suitcase due to collision or movement. However, in clearing customs, the suitcase owner must use two keys to respectively release the locks 12, 13. This is time consuming, and often causes troubles when the keys are lost, under which condition, the only way to open the suitcase is to break in the suitcase. This certainly causes damage to the suitcase owner.
Thus, the present invention is aimed to provide a suitcase lock to overcome the drawbacks of the conventional suitcase lock discussed above.